


The Chocolate Bandit

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Manip, Rhyming, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is the chocolate bandit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate Bandit

  
Art by: Medicated Maniac   
  
Take care young ladies and value this rhyme.   
  
A half-Vulcan is on the loose, he's about to get away with a crime.   
  
You should take heed, and fear.   
  
For when he smells it near.   
  
Your chocolate is not safe my dear.   
  
  
  
This warning is not only for the fairer sex.   
  
He'll take easily from innocent babes next.   
  
And surely leave you perplexed.   
  
  
  
Refrain...   
  
  
Only one person he'd share.   
  
And you should be aware.   
  
That they often stare.   
  
Take it away from them, you'd never dare.   
  
  
For love and chocolate makes a nice kinky mix.   
  
Having their jollies and their filthy kinks.   
  
And drinking their pretty drinks.   
  
Refrain...


End file.
